mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 347: Donut Miss This Episode!
"Donut Miss This Episode!" was originally released on March 20, 2017. Description Happy MaxFunDrive, everybody! We recorded this one in a hotel room rigth before our recent live show in Portland. The audio isn't as tight as we like it -- Travis in particular sounds like he's recording from inside of a well -- but we hope you enjoy it, nevertheless! Suggested Talking Points Together Again, BSKT, Kicking Some Butt, Numa Numa Revelations, Austin Powers: Sins of the Father, Kid Star School, Pancakes DIY, Breaking DDR Boys News Outline 10:59 - I'm a busboy at a popular chain restaurant, and I need some advice. I frequently work long shifts that begin early in the morning and end in late afternoon with no break, and I have a tendency to skimp on breakfast. About a week ago, I was fivish hours into a shift after having eaten nothing but banana in the morning, and I was getting to the hunger level where I start to feel sick. Seeing no other options, I took an untouched plate of biscuits back into the kitchen and had a couple bites. I took no joy in this and quickly went back to work. When I got home, I recounted the dark deed I had committed to my friends, and they said not only is it not gross to eat a stranger's unwanted food, but they encouraged me to do it all the time and with foods that are tastier than biscuits. I love my friends, but I have seen them eat off the ground and out of the trash, so I don't really trust their judgment here. How nasty am I for doing what I did? Should I throw away all caution and dignity to the wind and eat a rando's mac and cheese? -- Dameow 21:20 - Sent in by Drew Campbell, from Yahoo Answers user JermsName made up by Griffin, who asks: Do you like people, generally? Or would you rather kick some butt? 30:55 - I've never been very social at work outside my immediate team members. Today, while walking down the hall, two guys pointed me out with an audible "hey, it's that guy!" I have never spoken to either of these men outside of a courtesy nod in passing and do not even know their names. How should I take this address? What could have labeled me as "that guy," and how can I own it? -- That Guy In That Office 40:05 - I was doing some chores with my girlfriend at her apartment the other day and noticed something peculiar. While she was washing dishes, she would scrub them with a sponge, shake them off, and then set them out to dry. She does not rinse her dishes. I love this woman more than anything, and I don't know how to loving say that she isn't finishing her dish job. We plan on moving together later this year, and I can't imagine eating off soapy dishes for the rest of our lives. Please help. -- Sudsy Near Seattle 45:45 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user ReinceName made up by Griffin, who asks: Do celebrities have to go to school? 57:25 - I was getting my Munch Squad on at McDonald's breakfast after work. When I sat down for my feast, a guy walked in the door, looked at me and said "idiot can't even make his own pancakes, how pathetic," and then walked back out. I tried to enjoy my meal, but all I could taste were dejection and tears. How can I track this guy down, explain how restaurants work, and then project the image of a man who definitely understands the process of making pancakes to every stranger I encounter? -- Hobbes 62:49 - A little while ago, I was messaged by someone on a gaming website that they lived in the same area as me and were interested in getting together to play a local game of Rock Band to try and beat the four-hour-long endless set list of all songs in the game. I agreed, and after we settled on a time to meet up and do this, I drove to the address he gave me. After sending my wife my location in case this was an attempt to lure me into a Saw-like trap, I rang the doorbell only to discover that it was even worse, and the guy who invited me was a high school sophomore less than half my age. To make things more awkward, his mom was also there, doing cooking, cleaning and vacuuming the house. I stayed and played the entire four hour session, but nobody who was there in that house acknowledged how awkward and weird this was, and when it ended, I quickly gathered my things and got away as quickly as I could. Could I have done anything to make this situation any less awkward? As a man in his thirties, am I just too old to be meeting up to play video games with strangers from the internet? -- Rock Band Regrets in the Pacific Northwest 69:47 - Sent in by Amelia Burger, from Yahoo Answers user help me find my son, who asks: Is watching Air Bud on a portable DVD player in my car too intimate for a first date? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:EpisodesCategory:Rachel Rosing Category:Munch Squad